


Bundle of Joy

by toxxicpill



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Starscream/Thundercracker/Skywarp is past tense. they are not in the fic, but putting it there as a trigger warning, miscarriages (past. mentioned), rape is implied and mentioned but not described. no rape scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxxicpill/pseuds/toxxicpill
Summary: Starscream has finally delivered his and Megatron’s child, he has no desire to parent it. Why should he? It serves as nothing but a reminder of how low Megatron has beaten him down.





	Bundle of Joy

“I don’t want it.”

The words were hollow and cold, sending a shock right through the Decepticon medic and his assistant. Knock Out blinked, briefly glancing down at the small bitlet in his arms then back to the weary Seeker on the examination berth.

“Surely you don’t mean that, Starscream.” Knock Out forced a smile. He took a step forward, shifting the small sparkling to be better viewed by its carrier. Knock Out felt his spark sink as the seeker turned his helm away.

“Take it away.” Starscream refused to look at the child, waving his claws dismissively. “I want nothing to do with it.” His voice was tired and defeated, a deep sorrow ringing through his words.

“Nonsense, you’re simply exhausted.” The medic took another step closer to the berth. He affectionately cooed at the child before looking back to the seeker. “You aren’t thinking rationally, Starscream. Perhaps if you hel--”

“I SAID I DON’T WANT IT!” Starscream thrashed outward, swiping at Knock Out, his talons coming dangerously close to the sparkling. 

The sudden outburst struck a look of pure horror over Knock Out’s face. He took a few steps backwards and bumped right against Breakdown’s large frame. His conjunx’s servos on his shoulders offered a small comfort. Clenching the bitlet tight to his chassis, Knock Out realized that Starscream was not glaring at neither Breakdown nor himself. The two watched as Starscream’s heated gaze fell onto his wailing offspring. 

“It is nothing but a reminder of what he has done to me. What he has put me through...” The seeker leaned forward, shifting his wings and turning over to lay on his side, his back was towards the doctor and his assistant. “The sight of it sickens me.”

“S-Starscream...” Knock Out frowned, looking down at the newspark, brushing a tender claw to its cheek and trying desperately to soothe the infant. “Lord Megatron doesn’t wish to take the sparkling as his own, either...”

The seeker curled himself inward. “Then it truly is the waste of spark that I always knew it would be.”

Breakdown gently squeezed Knock Out’s shoulders and gestured towards the door with a nod of his helm. Knock Out gave a hesitant nod as well and followed the larger mech outside the examination room. Making sure the doors shut firmly behind them, Breakdown turned to his partner.

“What should we do?” The larger mech couldn’t hide the concern in his voice. “We knew Megatron wouldn’t raise it, but Starscream?” Breakdown’s optic lingered on the small frame in his conjunx’s arms. “What chance does this little one have on its own?”

“It doesn’t.” Knock Out said flatly. “If Starscream will not care for his sparkling, then it doesn’t stand any chance of survival.” He didn’t miss the shift in Breakdown’s EM field. “I know what you’re thinking,” his spark was heavy. “But neither of us are seekers. We wouldn’t know how to raise this child even if we chose to.” He sighed heavily, once again stroking the infant’s soft and plush cheek. “It has to be Starscream.”

“Well, if we can’t take the bitlet, what do you suggest?”

Knock Out ignored the irritation in Breakdown’s voice. He knew his conjunx had wanted sparklings of their own, but this was not the way.

“We do the only thing we can.” Knock Out looked towards the medi-lab. “Starscream is far too exhausted to get up. We can place the newspark’s cot a ways from him, perhaps it will trigger Starscream’s carrier programming.”

“Do you really think that will work?” Breakdown was unconvinced.

“We don’t have many other choices, love.” The medic’s voice was low, barely a whisper, as he triggered the medi-lab doors to slide open. “We’ve decided to leave the little on with you.” He heard a low groan from his patient.

Breakdown set up the cot with little effort, a quick enough task, then he left the room. He didn’t approve of this course of action and wanted no further part of it.

“Don’t you dare leave that little monster here!” Starscream snapped. “I don’t want it here! How many times must I tell you?!” His voice cracked. Rage welled up inside of him as he watched Knock Out tenderly tuck the sparkling into the cot.

The Decepticon medic refused to respond to Starscream’s pleas as he tended to the child. Tightly wrapping the bitlet up in a cloth, he noted its small cries settled. It hurt knowing the child thought it was being held. Knock Out stroked over the bitlet’s small frame, patting its stomach and offering a sad but sentimental parting smile, he left. 

When the medi-lab door slid shut behind him, Knock Out leaned back against it. Closing his optics for a moment before looking to Breakdown, he finally spoke.

“I hope this is the correct thing to do...”

Breakdown offered no comment in return. What could he say? He didn’t agree with what Knock Out had decided, yet he couldn’t bring himself to argue against it. Regardless of his own opinions, he knew that the child’s best chances were with Starscream. Breakdown closed the distance between himself and his conjunx and wrapping a comforting arm around Knock Out’s shoulders, they disappeared into the confines of the Nemesis.

\--

Starscream watched as Knock Out left the room, abandoning him with the, loving gift from Lord Megatron. Primus, how he hated it. He’d hated it the entire time the thing grew inside him, yet he couldn’t purge it. Instead, he simply hoped it would be too weak to stick, just as the others had been before the war. Skywarp, Thundercracker, and himself had tried time and time again for sparklings. Though each time it became more obvious just how unfit his own frame was to carry. It was a cruel irony that he should carry now, so long after he’d lost any desire to parent anything. He pushed the memory of his trine from his processor, burying it deep inside the pits of his memory core. He couldn’t bear to think of them now.

Nothing would or could compare to the horror that had wracked his frame when he realized he was carrying. For so long, he had believed his dignity had been beaten as flat as it could be. But that moment when he felt the first heavy and tight pulse in his spark chamber, that was when he realized just how wrong he had been. All these years being slapped and struck, being bent, broken and begging for his spark under the heel of their illustrious leader... That had been mercy.

Red optics were fixed on the cot across the room, it was all silent save for the quiet tell tale beeps and cooing from the child lovingly tucked inside. Sounds that should fill a mech with joy and love, they only served to make him miserable and full of self loathing. He’d had no choice, no say in the matter, but ultimately blamed himself for what had happened. Megatron was cruel and through in his punishments but there was always that hint of desire. Starscream knew that and yet he’d allowed himself to become weak and vulnerable in his master’s presence. Lost in thought, the seeker wasn’t sure for how long he had stared at the cot. Desperately hoping to hear the noises dissipate and bother him no more... Finally, however, Starscream succumbed to his exhaustion and fell into recharge.

Being surrounded by nothingness was a thankful comfort to Starscream. His recharge was often plagued by his own memories. Thoughts of his trine and how they had fallen, the humiliation of whatever latest failure he had committed, or, most terrifying, the piercing stares of his lord and master. But for now, there was nothing. And he was happy.

Before too long, a strange sound had wormed its way into his audials. It was quiet at first but grew louder by the second. Starscream awoke with a start, his optics snapping open and throwing himself up in the berth. Disoriented for a moment, he stared around the medi-lab, unsure of what he was doing here. That was when he’d laid optics on the cot and registered the loud wailing coming from inside. Right... the little beast.

“Shut up, you!” The seeker looked for something to throw, but found nothing within grasp. Instead, he threw himself over to his other side, snatching the pillow he’d been resting on only moments before. He buried his helm into the soft fabric, wishing to drown out the infant’s crying.

Breems passed, feeling more like cycles to the tired seeker. His body ached and he longed for Knock Out to return and take the child away. Take it away and toss it into a smelting pit, give it to the insecticons for fuel, anything but being trapped with it here. He could feel coolant prickling his optics, why must he suffer this way? It wasn’t fair. 

It wasn’t fair!

Unable to take the wailing any longer, Starscream jerked his helm from under the pillow and glared at the infant’s cot. He forced his aching frame up, swinging his long stabilizers over the edge of the berth. Pain stung his abdomen when he finally stood to his pedes. His stabilizers were weak and he braced himself against the wall and equipment that lined it as he made his way to the source of the insistent noise.

Finally standing over the cot, he glared down at the newspark inside. It had wiggled and writhed its way out of the blanket that Knock Out had tucked it into. No doubt it was cold. Starscream took note of how small it was... It would be easy, wouldn’t it? His talons twitched. The small frame looked up at him, coolant running down its face, over its cheeks and wetting the fabric beneath it.

“Shut up.” His words dripped with hate, seething out of his mouth like venom. “I said, shut up!” The infant only responded with more screaming. Starscream sat next to the cot, not wanting to look at the thing inside. “Please, be quiet!” He finally snapped, using what strength he had to kick the cot, causing it to slam against the wall beside him. The infant beeped loudly then fell silent.

“What? Nothing else to scream about?” He muttered, pulling his knees to his chest. There was no response. Starscream winced and looked towards the cot against the wall. “No...” He felt panic rising inside of him. Jumping to his pedes, he scrambled over to the cot and grabbing the side, pulled himself up to see the bitlet inside. Silence hung in the air around him, the sparkling did not cry or move. 

“What have I done?” His mouth twisted in a pained grimace, coolant finally spilling over his faceplates. He clasp a servo over his mouth and choked back a sob. “No. No, no, no...” Starscream pressed his helm against the side of the cot, hanging a servo over the edge to gently touch the infant. “I-it wasn’t your fault...” He muttered, guilt wrenching inside. “None of this has been your fault.” Sitting under the dim lights, Starscream let out every ounce of sorrow that had been welling up inside of him every since that night with Megatron. He felt weak, like he may lose consciousness. But just then, he felt movement. 

Starscream’s breath hitched in his throat. Standing to his feet, he gazed down at the bitlet. It cooed softly, beeping and trilling as it patted its own tiny servos over his larger one. Starscream ex-vented with a shudder and took the small thing in his servos.

“I’m sorry.” He collapsed to the floor, holding the bitlet close to his chest. “I’m so sorry.” The infant beeped quietly, pressing its face into Starscream’s chassis. “You’re all I’ve ever wanted, you know... I won’t let the thought of him poison you to me any longer.”

“I’m here, little one.” He gazed down on his child, hesitantly brushing a claw against its cheek. The touch more tender and loving than anything he ever thought he could give. A weak smile crossed his lips as the bitlet cooed. It clapped its servos together and wiggling happily, comforted with the embrace of its carrier. “I’ll always be here... I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to continue this, but I dont trust myself not to lose steam halfway and just never finish it. and i dont like leaving fics unfinished like that. So i'll tell y'all what would happen if i chose to finish it fffff
> 
> as a quick forward, the fic wouldnt be megastar at all, i mean, it’s just not the ship for the fic. i do like megastar, but this particular plot line would just be.. not chill, for it to have any kind of romantic intentions with them. The fic would ultimately be Ratchet/Starscream and be healthy y H y
> 
> As per some questions I received, this isn't exactly a forced pregnancy. Megatron was uninterested in the child and deemed it to be whatever Starscream chose to do with it. Either way, he would take no part in it. Starscream, however, didn’t want the baby either. But due to his miscarriages in the past, he assumed it wouldn’t stick. He just hoped that history would repeat itself and he would miscarry again. 
> 
> But once it stuck, his subconscious ate away at him, feeling guilty at the thought of wanting to purge it. so he simply didn’t do it. One of those things where he couldn’t make himself purge the sparkling, but he also had no idea what he’d do with it if it actually made it full term.
> 
> but the idea was gonna be that eventually, Megatron would probably get violent towards the sparkling, Starscream would protect it and it’d just be a really bad situation, which finally triggers Starscream to run away with his baby. 
> 
> Ratchet picks up a familiar distress beacon and finds Starscream huddled against a rocky overhang, injured, spilling energon, and terrified. He tries to speak to him, but Starscream is disoriented and too preoccupied with something in his arms. Ratchet assumes it’s something important, perhaps one of the relics. Starscream keeps giving him terrified looks and muttering "please help" “we need help”. 
> 
> Whoever accompanies him has Starscream in their sights, nodding for Ratchet to safely go forward. Upon seeing the little one, Ratchet would gasp, unsure of how to proceed. The others would ask if it was a weapon or a relic. Ratchet would hesitantly turn his helm towards them, his optics wide and worried. “It’s a sparkling”
> 
> and they’d take Starscream in along with the sparkling and try to help them as best they can. Ratchet would be happy to pronounce that the baby was in perfect health, Starscream however would be a different story. Starscream would be in horrible shape when they brought him in, he would be berthridden for a while. of course the bots would take shifts on watching Starscream, meanwhile, Ratchet keeping a close optic on his vitals. Eventually Starscream would be healthy enough to sit up and hold his sparkling, playing with and tending to it from his place in the berth. Most likely to the absolute confusion of the others. What with him being so kindly towards it. 
> 
> His attitude towards the others would stay fairly standard though. Probably only really speaking with Ratchet or with Optimus if he came by. I could see him getting into a heated argument with Arcee, leading to Ratchet forbidding either of them to speak to one another for a while. For Starscream’s health and his (ratchet’s) own sanity.
> 
> Starscream would become quite chatty with our good, strong, handsome medic. Watching Ratchet carry and tend to his sparkling so gently would be what draws the seekers attention in the first place ;3c The more Starscream watches and thinks about it, the more Ratchet seems like Sire material.


End file.
